Rayse Tiger
The Rayse Tiger is a type of Zoid, a race of mechanical lifeforms from the fictional Zoids universe. A variant of this Zoid, the Soul Tiger, is exclusive to the Zoids: Genesis fictional universe. Overview The Rayse Tiger is a Tiger-type Zoid created by the ZOITEC corporation, using one of the three ancient Tiger-Zoid cores discovered in ZAC 2230. Unlike the earlier Whitz Tiger, ZOITEC scientists were able to completely recreate the ancient Tiger Zoid core in a single body. Already fast and agile, the Zoid's abilities are further enhanced by the special Ray-Absorbing Panels built into its body. These panels absorb energy from incoming weapons fire and channel it through the Zoid's systems into the fangs. This allows it to unleash a devastating attack known as the Explode Bite, which is capable of disabling Iron Kong or Gojulas-sized Zoids in a single blow. The Rayse Tiger has a Fuzor partner, known as the Ptera Rayse. The Zoid can combine with the Rayse Tiger, forming the Jet Rayse Tiger. In this mode, the Rayse Tiger has full flight capabilities. Battle Story appearances The Rayse Tiger was developed by ZOITEC from the second of the three ancient Tiger cores they discovered. The Zoid was used in the company's conflict with Zi-Arms, proving initially to be successful. However, with the development of the Brastle Tiger, the Zoid found itself more evenly matched. When Zi-Arms unleashed the Mega-Death Saurer, the Rayse Tiger was used against the rampaging Zoid. Joining forces with the Whitz and Brastle Tigers, the Rayse Tiger lead the attack on the giant Zoid. Fuelled with power from the Mega-Death Saurer's weapons, the Rayse Tiger used its Explode Bite to finish the Zoid off. Unlike many other Zoids, the status of the Rayse Tiger is uncertain. Both the view that it was a unique Zoid, and the view that it was a Zoid type with many examples, were presented in the battle story. Zoids Genesis In the Zoids Genesis battle story, the Soul Tiger is a Zoid coming form the Ancient Era that predates the Age of Technology, and has no connection to its appearance in the Three Tigers story. There is no indication if it is a unique Zoid or not. Media appearances Anime Genesis A Soul Tiger is one of the Zoids from the Zoids: Genesis anime. The Soul Tiger is piloted by Seijuurou, and uses heavy 'Metal-Zi' claws to devastating effect in close combat. Seijurou and his Zoid become members of the Zuri army, and fight against the Digald Empire. Midway into the series, the Soul Tiger receives an upgrade in the form of boosters placed on top of the Zoid's backpack. This upgraded form is based on the Jet Rayse Tiger, but with the difference that the wings of the Ptera Rayse component (not named as such in the anime and the equipment is not treated as an individual Zoid, thus is not a Fuzor) are replaced by boosters. Video Games Rayse Tiger is the protagonist's main Zoid in Zoids VS III. In the game, Rayse Tiger has its backpack already on and is capable of unleashing a powerful laser attack from the new weapon. Jet Rayse Tiger is also available, which has limited flight capabilities. Media Appearances The Rayse Tiger was included in the Zoids Scramble release of Zoids Trading Cards. Models New Japanese Release *Assembly required. (Snap-together, no glue needed. Scissors or X-acto knife recommended for trimming off excess plastic bits.) *The model's colors are molded into the plastic, and it does not need any paint. The Rayse Tiger kit comes on eight frames, along with a battery-powered motor, a canopy, sixteen rubber caps, four fibre-optic tubes, a small grey pilot, a display stand and label sheets. The model also included a promotional DVD with animation of the Zoid (oddly, the DVD listed the Rayse Tiger's height as being 9m). The Rayse Tiger is molded in blue, black, fluorescent green and silver with orange caps. The Rayse Tiger’s construction isn’t overly complex or difficult, putting it roughly in the middle of the range for Zoid complexity, although the assembly of the fibre-optics can be difficult. Despite having a similar leg design and motion to the Shield Liger, it does not reuse any parts from older kits. The Rayse Tiger uses a pair of "AAA" sized batteries for motion. The Rayse Tiger was the first Zoid to utilize fiber-optic tubes in conjunction with glow in the dark components and green LEDs incorporated into the body. There is also a motorized port where the weapons mount from the Whitz Wolf can be connected. The Rayse Tiger kit is actually somewhat incomplete; the Zoid was originally going to be released with a large backpack containing three more batteries and additional LEDs, as well as a quartet of fibre-optic tubes connecting to its body. These components were scrapped before the Zoid was released. As a result, the Rayse Tiger is left with a non-functional battery port on its back. Additionally, the head was designed to be moved to activate the additional lights; on the final model, the switch was removed but the head movement remained. The photograph on the Rayse Tiger's box shows a prototype which has numerous molding changes from the final version. The most notable difference is the absence of the battery port. There are no 'CP' upgrades for the Rayse Tiger, although the Ptera Rayse and Transhawk were designed as upgrades for the Zoid. The Ptera Rayse includes the 'backpack' that was originally intended for the Rayse Tiger model. However, unlike the initial design, the pack included was gutted of all electronics. The Rayse Tiger was released in 2004. It was the last Republic Zoid produced for the New Japanese Release. Genesis The Rayse Tiger was re-released as part of the Genesis line in 2005, under the name Soul Tiger. The model was remoulded in white, grey and silver, with the fluorescent green replaced with transparent red. The Zoid also included the backpack originally intended for the Rayse Tiger, complete with all its electronics restored. The Rayse Tiger's body was altered so that the lights in the body now ran off the batteries in the backpack rather than those in the body; as a result, the backpack cannot be installed on the regular Rayse Tiger. The Soul Tiger also came with a set of new claws, as well as a new visor-like canopy cover. These components were not well received, the majority preferring to leave them off the Zoid. The Soul Tiger lacked the DVD and display stand from the NJR version. Category:Zoids Category:Helic Republic Zoids Category:Zoids Genesis Category:Fuzor Zoids Category:Tiger-Type Zoids